Frozen Dandelion Flower
by mandossi
Summary: Xi Lu Han. Seorang psikiater yang sedang di tugaskan di Barcelona. Awalnya itu bukan apa-apa. Tapi, setelah dia benar-benar melihatnya. Selaput pembatas itu tidak robek. a LuMin fic ft. KrisTao/KrisMin and Sehun. Western (Barca) theme! 2Shoot. Delete or Next? it based off your RnR!


Lu Han terbangun dari mimpi _kosongnya_. Dinginnya ruangan ini, benar-benar membuat setiap hembusan napasnya seperti beruap-uap. Ia bergerak gelisah dalam rentangan tangan dan kaki yang terikat kuat. "_Tidak bisa lepas._" Batin pemuda bersurai coklat tua itu.

Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan yang seperti replika asli dari 2 kutub dunia itu. Otaknya menerka-nerka. _Ini kah akhir hidupnya?_ Lalu manik mata coklat kehitamannya melirik tempat sebelahnya. Sebuah meja billiard yang terbuat dari es, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda dengan surai _blonde_. _Di sana ada Kris_. Dengan kaki dan tangan yang ditenggelamkan dalam bekunya es meja billiard itu. Dan Kris belum sadarkan diri.

Masih ia ingat. Tadi pagi, dirinya duduk bertiga di ruang tamu atas kediaman keluarga Oh. Dirinya, Min Seok, dan Kris. Sedangkan Se Hun berada di kamarnya di lantai bawah untuk mengerjakan tugas –liburan– sekolah. Ia juga ingat, kalau dirinya dan Kris lah yang banyak bertanya. Min Seok hanya memandang dirinya dan Kris dengan tatapan polos yang terkesan sepi –_kosong_. Dan juga, Min Seok hanya menjawab 'Ya' atau, 'Tidak'. Seakan pita suara pemuda _chubby_ itu hanya diprogram untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu saja.

'_Bunga apa yang sering kau bayangkan, Senor Min Seok?' – 'Dandelion.' – 'Kenapa bunga itu?' – 'Kau pasti tahu.' – 'Baiklah. Kalau begitu, warna apa yang kau suka dari bunga itu, Senor?' – 'Ungu redup.' – 'Tidak ada Dandelion berwarna ungu redup, Senor.' – 'Ada. Lihatlah di kamarku._'

Setelah itu, Lu Han dan Kris berjalan membuntuti Min Seok untuk ke kamarnya. Lu Han dan Kris masih belum berani untuk _menggerayangi _pemuda ini. Seolah mereka berdua takut untuk menyakiti, atau melukai pemuda ini. Padahal, mereka sudah menjalankan pekerjaan ini bertahun-tahun. _Dan baru sekarang mereka merasa takut, dan ragu_.

'_Bukan kah ini es?' – 'Ya.' – 'Lalu kenapa kau menyebutnya bunga?' – 'Kau tidak tahu seni?_'

Pemuda _chubby _ini menatap kosong Lu Han dan Kris. Menatap mereka seolah-seolah ia menatap adik satu-satunya. Lu Han dan Kris saling menatap. _Pandangan pemuda di depannya ini jauh lebih kosong ketika di dalam kamarnya. Jauh lebih dalam, dan jauh lebih gelap. Tidak ada titik terang di manik mata hitam beningnya._

'_Senor Min Seok..' – 'Ya?' – '…Ku harap kau tidak trauma setelah ini._'

Dengan itu, _Lu Han dan Kris memulai pekerjaannya._

* * *

**[– mandossi present –]**

**Frozen Dandelion Flower**

**LuMin / KrisTao**

**TwoShoot**

**T**

**Warn! AU, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo(s), Tidak Jelas, Alur Kecepetan-_-v**

Summary : _Xi Lu Han. Seorang psikiater yang sedang di tugaskan di Barcelona. Awalnya itu bukan apa-apa. Tapi, setelah dia benar-benar melihatnya. Selaput pembatas itu tidak robek._

_Frozen Dandelion Flower_

.

.

**7.20 p.m Barcelona Time**

.

Tubuh ramping dengan tinggi semampai itu berlari melewati tebalnya salju yang turun di persimpangan _St. Montcada_. Sedikit tergesah karena ini sudah 15 menit ia terlambat memenuhi janjinya. Pipi putih mulus-nya berwarna kemerah jinggaan seperti memakai _blush on_ karena cuaca yang kelewat dingin ini. Uap-uap putih keluar dari mulut pemuda itu setiap kali ia menghembuskan napasnya lewat mulut. Pemuda itu menggenakan _sweeter_ rajut berwarna merah gelap, yang dilapisi oleh jaket tebal berwarna hitam dengan bagian leher yang tingginya hampir menutupi mulut dan hidungnya jika ia menunduk.

Selangkah lagi, kaki-kakinya akan menapaki sebuah jalan dengan karpet merah yang menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Smigus Café's. satu-satunya café besar yang berada di pedesaan yang cukup luas ini. Pedesaan tempat ia mengerjakan _studywork_-nya sebagai dokter; atau sebut saja dia psikiater. Wajah pemuda itu asli Asia, tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Orang-orang Spanyol tidak ada yang memiliki bentuk wajah seperti itu.

"Oh, _Senor_ Se Hun, maaf saya terlambat." Pemuda itu menyeret satu bangku yang berhadapan dengan orang yang dipanggilnya '_Senor_ Se Hun' tadi. Sedangkan Se Hun; pemuda lain yang duduk berlainan arah, hanya mengangguk pelan, "Jadi, ada apa, _Senor_?"

Se Hun menghela napasnya sejenak. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di dada. "Ini masalah kakak ku, dokter Xi." Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah suram. Dokter Xi hanya memandangnya bingung. "Kakak? Maksud anda, _Senor_ Min Seok, _Senor_?" Se Hun mengangguk lagi. Kali ini dengan mata terpejam. Keadaan café yang sudah minim pengunjung itu sedikit membuatnya nyaman. Padahal ini baru saja pukul 7 malam, tidak biasanya café besar seperti ini sepi. _Apa karena cuaca yang tiba-tiba tidak bersahabat_?

"Ia _sama _seperti mu, dokter." Se Hun mengucapkannya pelan. Tapi dokter Xi mendengarnya, mendenggar ucapan Se Hun barusan, dan ia tersentak kaget. "_Sa-sama_? Maksud anda, sama bagaimana?"

"Ini bermula seminggu yang lalu. Setiap malam, rumah kami selalu berhawa _dingin_, padahal pemanas ruangan sudah maksimal. Jendela-jendela sudah tertutup dengan benar. Aku yang mendapat kamar di bawah, dan tepat juga di bawah kamar kakak, selalu mendengar gemertak kayu-kayu yang seperti membeku dengan cepat. Dan yang terparah, dua hari yang lalu. Saat aku di seretnya untuk masuk ke kamar miliknya. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi…

– Aku melihat kamarnya, seperti melihat kutup utara. Semua perabotan kamarnya membeku. Bahkan lantai dan langit kamarnya. Dinding dan pintu utama, serta pintu balkon pun, ikut membeku. Aku bahkan sampai tidak dapat berjalan di atas lantai beku itu. Terlalu licin." Jelas Se Hun panjang lebar. Dokter Xi jelas mendengarkan, tapi pikirannya melayang pada satu hal. _Ia mencoba membaca pikiran Se Hun, kenapa pemuda itu mengatakan kalau dirinya sama dengan kakaknya?_

"_See? I know you try to read my mind, doctor Xi. And my brother have a power like yours! Didn't you understand?!_" pekik Se Hun. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak peduli dengan itu, café ini sudah –sangat– sepi. Dokter Xi terhenyak lagi. Lalu manik mata coklat tuanya melembut.

"Aku tahu, _Senor_. Jadi, kesimpulannya, kau ingin aku 'merecoki' _Senor _Min Seok dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, begitu?" Se Hun mendengus mendengar pertanyaan dokter Xi.

"_Kau punya kekuatan yang lebih untuk menjadi psikiater. Kau bisa membaca pikiran orang dari umurmu yang masih belia._" Dokter Xi tersentak. Se Hun menjelaskan rahasia kecil tentang dirinya. Tidak banyak yang tahu soal itu. Hanya, orang-orang kepercayaan dokter Xi yang tahu. Termasuk mendiang kedua orang tua Se Hun. Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan, benar? Tapi entah mengapa, firasatnya menebak, kalau ia _bukan_ hanya akan menjadi _psikiater_ setelah ini.

"Kau, memerlukanku untuk –" dokter Xi sudah menebak di bawa ke mana ia setelah ini. Se Hun mengangguk. Dokter Xi pun menghela napasnya berat. "Aku sudah mencobanya sendiri, tapi selalu berantakan, dan juga, aku menyakitinya dengan memaksanya."

"Kau –bisa?" tanya dokter Xi kaget. Tapi Se Hun menggeleng. "Aku hanya mencobanya. Kakak tidak mau berbicara jika tidak penting, dan ia menganggap keanehannya itu tidak penting! Ugh!" Sehun meringis.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Dokter Xi mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan telunjuknya. "Oh, maaf. Seharusnya aku menawarimu minuman tadi." Se Hun mengusap-usap tengkuknya canggung. Bodoh sekali dia, sampai-sampai dia lupa untuk menyediakan _bahan_ untuk tidak terlalu serius.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, _Senor_." Gumam dokter Xi sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku ke rumah mu malam ini?" tanya dokter Xi ramah. Dan Se Hun pun mengangguk sembari berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya. Menimbulkan bunyi '_kriet_' yang nyaring, dan di susul milik dokter Xi.

.

.

.

_Frozen Dandelion Flower_

.

**8.48 p.m Barcelona Time**

.

.

Lu Han; pemuda yang di panggil-panggil dokter Xi oleh Se Hun, memandang keluar jendela mobil yang sedang di kendarai Se Hun. Memandangi gelapnya jalan di kota Barcelona yang ramai. Lu Han tahu, kediaman keluarga Oh jauh dari keramaian. Dan jalan yang sedang dilewatinya, adalah jalan yang jarang digunakan orang.

Dulu, saat mendiang orang tua Se Hun belum meninggal. Ia sering kemari bersama kawan seperjuangannya. Kris. Kadang mereka ke sini karena panggilan mendiang orang tua Se Hun, atau sekedar berlibur untuk menenangkan diri.

Kris, seorang pemuda Asia-Eropa. Dia lahir di China; juga negara kelahiran Lu Han, tetapi setelah berumur 5 tahun, dia pindah ke Kanada. Ada beberapa _rahasia kecil _yang hanya segelintir orang; Lu Han tidak yakin lebih dari 100 orang memilikinya– tahu, dan percaya kalau itu _benar_.

_Benar kalau dirinya dan Kris, masuk dalam urutan Tree of Life._

_Tree of Life_, sebuah polling list yang sedikit orang bisa mengetahuinya. Keburuntungan sedang berpihak pada Lu Han dan Kris, tapi, apa benar itu _keberuntungan?_

_Jangan tanyakan siapa saja yang masuk dalam polling itu. Lu Han dan Kris malas, sangat malas untuk menghapalnya satu-satu. Dan, satu orang yang tanpa sadar mungkin juga masuk dalam polling list itu. Oh Min Seok. Anak sulung keluarga Oh yang pendiam._

"Kau tahu, dokter Xi?" mendengar pertanyaan Se Hun berusan, membuat Lu Han terperanjat kaget. Tapi ia cepat-cepat mengubah mimik wajahnya, "Ya, ada apa, _Senor_?"

"Sejak kematian ayah dan ibu, kakak ku mengalami satu masalah yang sama setiap pagi." Se Hun menjeda sebentar, "Kakak ku selalu membuat bunga-bunga, dan aku tidak tahu itu bunga apa." Lu Han mengernyit. _Bukankah itu wajar?_

"Bunga-bunga itu memenuhi hampir 1/2 kamarnya. Ha-ah, dengan kewarasan yang ada pada diriku, aku yakin sekali kalau dia membuatnya menggunakan _es_." Lu Han terkesikap. _Senor Min Seok membuat pahatan bunga dengan…_

–_es?_

"Dan yang bermasalah adalah, sekarang bunga-bunga itu tidak lagi hanya memenuhi kamarnya, tetapi juga ruangan-ruangan lain di _lantai atas_.

"Aku beberapa kali menanyainya. _Kenapa kakak membuat bunga-bunga itu dengan jumlah banyak_? Tapi yang kudapatkan hanya, _kau akan mengetahuinya kalau kau dapat masuk_."

"Masuk?" Lu Han membeo. "maksudnya?"

Se Hun menghela napasnya sejenak, "Sama sepertimu. Aku sendiri tidak paham. Lagipula, aku pernah mendengar mendiang orang tuaku menyebut-nyebut kalau dirimu salah satunya, dokter Xi." Dan ungkapan Se Hun satu ini benar-benar membuat dirinya was-was. "Kau tahu apa soal _salah satunya_, _Senor_?"

"Tidak banyak, dan mungkin hanya _itu tadi_." Mereka kembali terdiam. Menghabiskan sisa perjalanan mereka dengan Se Hun yang tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan di depannya. Beberapa meter lagi, rumah mewah dengan gaya eropa lama, akan terlihat.

.

.

_Frozen Dandelion Flower_

.

.

**Sementara itu, di tempat yang berbeda**

.

.

Pemuda dengan tinggi yang lebih dari sewajarnya itu berjalan dengan tergesa menuju ujung gang kecil di belakang restoran tempatnya bekerja. Rambut _blonde _pendek-nya sedikit basah karena keringat yang sedari tadi mengaliri tubuhnya. Seolah air-air keringat itu _membuatnya padam_.

"_Chef_ Kris! Anda mau kemana?!" pekikan salah seorang bawahannya yang tidak ia pedulikan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel yang kini sudah berada di telinga kanannya. Detik awal masih hanya terdengar bunyi '_Tut..tut..tut_' dan detik selanjutnya terdengar sambutan kata 'Halo.' dari Kris, lalu 'Siapkan tiket pesawat tujuan Barcelona hari ini, secepat mungkin.', Juga, 'Baiklah, terima kasih.'

Pikiran Kris kalut. Ada _sesuatu _yang membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan kepergian Lu Han ke Barcelona. Bukannya tidak setuju, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Lu Han sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang siap bekerja sendiri, atau bekerja untuk salah satu rumah sakit jiwa. Atau malah –akh! Sudahlah! Bukan ini yang dipikirkan oleh Kris. Tapi keselamatan jiwa pemuda bersurai coklat tua itu.

Kris dengan –sangat– tidak sabaran, berlari menuju apartemen yang jauhnya hanya beberapa blok dari restoran itu. Memencet-mencet dengan kasar _password_ ruangan itu.

"Oh, _gege_! Kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali?" semburan pertanyaan dari _istri_ tercintanya ia acuhkan begitu saja. _Istri_nya bernama Huang Zi Tao, jangan tanyakan orientasi seksualnya. Ia sudah _bertanya-tanya dengan kata-kata itu sejak ia bertemu dengan pemuda panda itu._ Dan, jangan menyuruhnya untuk berkonsultasi kepada Lu Han. _Dia sama saja dengan pemikirannya_.

"_Gege_, kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" Tao mendekati Kris. Pemuda tinggi itu terlihat kusut, tangan-tangannya memasukkan baju dengan asal-asalan ke dalam koper sedang berwarna coklat terang. "Apakah karena Lu Han-_ge_? Ada apa dengan dirinya?" kali ini pertanyaan Tao cukup mengalihkan sedikit kecemasan Kris. "Entalah, sayang. Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, di dalam diriku, ada yang mengganjal. Dan aku merasa seperti _padam_." Tao tertegun, jujur saja, ia jadi ikut-ikutan cemas karena wajah _suami_nya yang kelewat kusam itu.

"Kau akan ke Barcelona?" tanya Tao dengan lemah. Kris terhenyak sesaat, "Maaf." Tao menghela napasnya, lalu mengangguk dengan garis lengkung yang mengembang di ujung-ujung bibirnya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Pergilah _ge_, aku paham bagaimana ikatan kalian sebelum bertemu denganku." Kris memeluk Tao dengan erat. "_Du bu qui_, aku akan menyelesaikannya sebelum minggu ini berakhir."

Tao balik memeluk Kris erat. Lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda Cina-Kanada itu, "Tidak apa-apa _ge_. Nah, sekarang pergilah. Lagipula, ponselmu berdering sejak tadi," sontak Kris langsung membulatkan mulutnya dan berteriak 'OH.' Dan cepat-cepat menyambar ponselnya yang berada di pinggir ranjang.

'_Tiket anda sudah terpesan. Anda ingin saya ke apartemen atau menunggu saja di bandara?' – 'Buttler Lee tunggu saja di bandara, aku akan ke sana dalam 10 menit. Di kedai kopi biasa, ok?' – 'Ya, baik tuan. Hati-hati di jalan, tuan Wu Fi Yan._'

"Sayang." Tao sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, mata pandanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Kris. Hitam kecoklatan, terkesan dingin, kasar, dan susah diatur. Tapi Tao tahu kalau mata itu jujur.

"Aku mencintaimu, Huang Zi Tao." Ucap Kris pelan, dan itu terdengar merdu di telinga Tao. Tao mengangguk, lalu Kris menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda bermata panda itu. Hanya menempelkan. Tidak lebih. Hanya menunjukkan bahwa Kris benar-benar mencintai pemuda di hadapannya ini. Tidak lebih.

Beberapa menit Kris membiarkan ciumannya tertahan, tanpa nafsu. Seperdetik kemudian bibirnya merambat mencium ujung hidung Tao, lalu keningnya.

"Jaga dirimu selama aku di Barcelona, mengerti?" wanti Kris, sedangkan pemuda bermata panda itu mengangguk. Lengkungan di ujung-ujung bibirnya kian lebar hingga membentuk bulan sabit. "_This is my wife, love you honey._" Sambungnya, lalu beranjak pergi membawa koper coklat terang.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _ge!_" seru Tao yang masih di tempatnya. Pemuda bermata panda itu masih bisa melihat Kris yang menunjukkan ibu jarinya ke arah Tao.

.

.

_Frozen Dandelion Flower_

.

**8.50 p.m Barcelona Time**

.

.

Lu Han mengitari sebuah ruangan tua di lantai 1 kediaman keluarga Oh. Benda-benda yang ada di ruangan itu semuanya barang antik! Mulai dari vas, patung, tempat lilin, bahkan lukisan-lukisan yang pernah Lu Han hapal ketika dia 'merecoki' seorang _client_ yang berlatar belakang kolektor barang antik. Ckck, mendiang kedua orang tua Se Hun benar-benar bersusah payah menggeluti pekerjaan ini.

"Dokter Xi, kamar kakak ada di atas." Ucapan Se Hun barusan membuyarkan kekaguman Lu Han terhadap barang-barang antik itu. Lu Han menoleh ke arah Se Hun dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan kepala yang masih melihat-lihat barang antik yang ada di kanan dan di kirinya, Lu Han berjalan mengikuti Se Hun menaiki tangga melingkar yang ada di ruang tengah. Lu Han terpesona dengan model rumah ini.

"Rumah ini sudah berapa kali di renovasi, _Senor_?" tanya nya sambil tetap menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. "3 kali dokter, itu setelah mendiang ayah dan ibu meninggal." Jawab Se Hun dengan nada tenang. "Pantas banyak sekali yang berubah di sini." Gumamnya bermonolog. Ia memegangi dagu lancipnya sambil terus menerus bergumam. Mengagumi rumah yang beberapa tahun ini tidak ia kunjungi.

Dua anak tangga lagi dan mereka akan berada di lantai 2. Se Hun melangkahkan duluan langkahnya ke sebuah pintu dengan goresan bertulisan 'MinSeok's Room' yang berada di belokan pertama sebelah kiri. Lu Han bahkan bisa merasakan suhu dingin menyerang kulitnya yang tertutup jaket tebal dari dekat pintu itu. Seakan-akan menusuk-nusuk kulit susu putihnya. Tapi, Lu Han sama sekali tidak melihat adanya bongkahan es atau apapun itu di sekitar kamar Min Seok.

"Kak?" Se Hun sedikit berteriak sambil ngetok-ngetok pintu yang diyakini Lu Han sangat dingin itu. Pintu itu sedikit berderit terbuka, menampilkan sebuah mata yang mengintip di antara pintu yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka itu. "Siapa dia, Se Hun?" tanyanya pelan, tapi terdengar menyeramkan.

"Dia dokter Xi, dokter kepercayaan ayah dan ibu dulu, kakak ingat?" tanya Se Hun setengah berharap bahwa kakaknya akan sedikit ingat tentang masa lalunya. Pemuda bersurai _orange_ terang itu menggeleng, dilanjutkan dengan suara pelannya, "Kalian ingin masuk?" Se Hun mengangguk. Bunyi _klise _menghampiri indra pedengaran Lu Han yang membuatnya nyeri. Dan, _kriet_! Pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya.

Se Hun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan mirip 2 kutub dunia itu dengan ragu. Bisa dilihat dari caranya berjalan di dalam kamar Min Seok, sedikit berhati-hati. Begitu pula dengan Lu Han, ia sedikit susah mengatur keseimbangannya di atas es yang licin itu. Sedangkan Min Seok, ia berjalan begitu santai, seolah-olah es itu rata, seperti jalan biasa.

"Em, _Senor_, bisa kita duduk?" tanya Lu Han dengan sopan dan canggung. Min Seok mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu dirinya duduk di sebuah es yang berbentuk persegi panjang dengan ujung utara berbuntel-buntel es. _Sepertinya itu ranjang_. Pikir Lu Han. Pemuda China itu ikut duduk di sebelah Min Seok dengan jarak 30 cm. Sedangkan Se Hun hanya berdiri mengamati kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Maaf kalau tidak sopan, _Senor_. Tapi aku jamin ini hanya beberapa puluh menit." Jelas Lu Han yang dibalas oleh kerutan di dahi Min Seok. Pemuda bersurai _orange _terang itu bingung, tapi Lu Han tidak peduli. Ia menyamatkan kedua tanganya di perpotongan bahu dan leher Min Seok, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Erhm!" desis Min Seok pelan. Perpotongan bahu dan lehernya terasa seperti tersengat aliran listrik kecil yang membuatnya geli. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali, dan melihat dirinya kali ini tidak berada di kamarnya yang _sejuk_. Tapi dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Di semua sudut ia melihat, hanya ada putih. Ia beranjak dari duduknya pada sebuah kotak putih terang, dan saat ia sudah tidak duduk lagi, kotak itu menghilang.

Min Seok berlari-lari ke semua arah, atau _tanpa arah_. 2 menit kemudian, Min Seok melihat sebuah balok es dengan ukuran 3x2. Di dalam balok es itu, ia melihat pemuda yang tadi menaruh kedua tangannya di perpotongan lehernya. Mengetuk-ngetuk balok es itu dari sisi lain. Mencoba menghancurkan balok es itu.

Di sisi lain, Lu Han yang tadi memejamkan matanya, kini membuka matanya dan ia langsung sadar kalau ia berada di dalam _kubus _ingatan Min Seok. Lu Han mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Min Seok. Sejenak, ia mencari selaput pembatas milik Min Seok. Dan _voila_! Ia melihat sebuah balok es di ujung sana. Lu Han pun berjalan ke sana tanpa ragu.

Lu Han sudah berada tepat di depan balok es itu. Ia pun mencoba menghancurkan balok itu dengan berbagai cara. Mengetuk, memukul, bahkan ia menabrakkan tubuhnya pada balok itu. Tapi semuanya gagal. Ia tak dapat menghancurkan balok es itu. Sejurus kemudian manik matanya menangkap sosok Min Seok di sisi lain.

"_Senor_ Min Seok! Bisakah anda menghancurkan balok ini?" teriak Lu Han, berharap kalau selaput ini tidak kedap suara. _But, shit!_ Min Seok hanya diam saja, tidak ada reaksi panik atau semacamnya melihat ruangan aneh ini. Menatap Lu Han dengan pandangan polos, tapi kosong. Lu Han terus menerus berteriak, hingga…

DEG!

Sebuah balok es yang lebih tinggi dari selaput pembatas ini berdiri di belakang Min Seok, menarik tubuh Min Seok secara perlahan ke dalam balok itu. Lu Han mengerang marah.

_Itu dia! Itu makhluk peliharaan yang belum jinak! Ah! Sial!_ pekik Lu Han dalam hati. Detik demi detik, perlahan-lahan makhluk itu menghilang bersama Min Seok. _Shit_! Mereka kembali ke dunia nyata!

.

.

"ARGH!" Lu Han memekik tiba-tiba, tubuhnya terpental sejauh 1 meter dari tempatnya semula. Se Hun yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Dokter Xi!" teriaknya dan menghampiri sosok pemuda bersurai coklat tua yang kini meringkuk merasakan punggungnya terbentur es.

"A-ada apa?!" teriak Se Hun lagi. Namun Lu Han masih mengerang sakit. "K-kita ke ruang bawah!" ujar Se Hun dan membopoh Lu Han ke bawah dengan susah payah. Meninggalkan Min Seok yang bahkan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya semula, mata _huzel _coklatnya hanya memandang kosong ke arah Se Hun dan Lu Han yang mulai beranjak dari kamarnya. Dan ketika dua makhluk itu benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya, tiba-tiba pintu itu tertutup dengan suara yang keras.

BRAKK

.

.

_Frozen Dandelion Flower_

.

.

**TBC **or **END**?

RnR? Or **Delete**?


End file.
